Book of Many Things
Kniha Mnoha Věcí (Book of Many Things) je životní dílo Deekina Scalesingera. Pojednává o událostech členů Společnosti. Book of Many Things na Google Docs Book of More Things na Google Docs Book of Most Things na Google Docs Kniha I. Počátek: Kapitola 1: Setkání, Banditi a Lance Rock Kapitola 2: Rudé Modříny a Hýbající se Kameny Kapitola 3: Soud a Společnost Kapitola 4: Po stopách Delegace Kapitola 5: Feathergale Spire Kapitola 6: Hádanky v podzemí Kapitola 7: The Forge of Souls Kapitola 8: Bargewright Inn (or don’t) Kapitola 9: Rivergard Keep Kapitola 10: Tiefling ve Sklíčku Kapitola 11: The Quest for Wood Kapitola 12: Duch, Agent, Anděl v Meči a Slepý mnich Kapitola 13: The Story of Emerikol and Zargon Kapitola 14: Sacred Stone Monastery Kapitola 15: Oslavy High Harvestide Kapitola 16: Aréna, Sen a Polly Augustus Kapitola 17: Jing’d Kapitola 18: The Long Road Kapitola 19: Ta s Potokem, Retardem, Laurelem a Yartarem Kapitola 20: Konečně v Summit Hallu Kapitola 21: Fire and Water Kapitola 22: Scarlet Moon Hall Kapitola 23: Winter is coming Kniha II. Posily z Phandalinu Kapitola 24: New Adventure(r)s Kapitola 25: Red Cloaks Kapitola 26: Zombíci, Pírka, Lodě a Orkové Kapitola 27: Echo Wave Caves Kapitola 28: Village of Thundertree Kapitola 29: The Fang of Venom Kapitola 30: The Old Forest Kapitola 31: The Castle of Cragmaw Kapitola 32: Meanwhile in Red Larch Kapitola 33: Zkratkou na houby Kapitola 34: The Village of Eternal Night Kapitola 35: The Tale of the Fire Witch Kapitola 36: Volby Kapitola 37: The Heist Mishap Accident Kapitola 38: Many Worlds Kapitola 39: Dessarin Summit Kapitola 40: Ťuknutí dřívek Kapitola 41: Temple of the Crushing Wave Kapitola 42: The Old Pirate Kapitola 43: Yartar Unfolds Kapitola 44: Yartar is still Unfolding Kapitola 45: Of Mouse, Orcs and Men Kapitola 46: Shrine of the Tender Oath Kapitola 47: A Wild Sheep Chase Kapitola 48: Temple of the Eternal Flame Kapitola 49: Fane of the Eye Kapitola 50: Fire, Blue Fire, Wild Fire and Water Kapitola 51: The Search for Villi Kapitola 52: The Aftermath Kapitola 53: Kvílení zášti a Trýznění větru. Kapitola 54: Kamenožrout, Královna a Plášť Kapitola 55: And then, there were two Kapitola 56: Into the Feywild Kapitola 57: Into the Feydark Kapitola 58: Neverwinter Kapitola 59: Spells and Scars Kapitola 60: Od Čerta k Ďáblu Kapitola 61: House of Knowledge Kapitola 62: Purged by Fire Kapitola 63: Face of Stone Kapitola 64: Temple of Black Earth Kniha III. Curse of Strahd Kapitola 65: Into the Mists Kapitola 66: The Death House Kapitola 67: The Lands of Barovia Kapitola 68: The Town of Vallaki Kapitola 69: Tygr, čarodějnice a zrcadlo Kapitola 70: Argynvosthold Kapitola 71: The Wizard of Wines Kapitola 72: The Yester Hill Kapitola 73: The Order of the Silver Dragon Kapitola 74: The Dinner Kapitola 75: The Escape Kapitola 76: The Abbot Kapitola 77: Abbey of Saint Markovia Kapitola 78: The Werewolf Den Kapitola 79: The Full Moon Kapitola 80: Mount Ghakis Kapitola 81: Amber Temple Kapitola 82: The Roc of Mount Ghakis Kapitola 83: A Song of Ice and Fire Kapitola 84: The Mad Mage of Mount Baratok Kapitola 85: Old Bonegrinder Kapitola 86: Castle Ravenloft Kapitola 87: The Spires of Ravenloft Kapitola 88: Larders of Ill Omen Kapitola 89: Dungeon and Catacombs Kapitola 90: Home, Sweet Home Kapitola 91: Tortured Earth Kapitola 92: The City of Splendors Kapitola 93: Council of Waterdeep Kniha IV. Šílenci z Darklake Kapitola 94: Out of the Abyss Kapitola 95: Leaving Velkynvelve Kapitola 96: Into Darkness Kapitola 97: The Dangers of Underdark Kapitola 98: The Darklake Kapitola 99: Sloobludop Kapitola 100: Demogorgon Rises! (Tohle je zase povrch) Kapitola 101: Kheldell and Carnath Roadhouse Kapitola 102: The Mere of Dead Men (V kapitole 102 je 90% Underdarku) Kapitola 103: Dragon of the Depths Kapitola 104: The Dragon’s Play Kapitola 105: The Legacy of Netherese Kapitola 106: The Darklake Strikes Back Kapitola 107: Gracklestugh Kapitola 108: City of Blades Kapitola 109: Chasing Droki Kapitola 110: Whorlstone Tunnels Kapitola 111: The Birth of Dracolich Kapitola 112: Leaving Gracklestugh Kapitola 113: Journey Through the Center of the Underdark Kapitola 114: Going to Neverlight Grove Kapitola 115: Neverlight Grove Kapitola 116: Path to Blingdenstone Kapitola 117: Blingdenstone Kapitola 118: Leilon Kapitola 119: Ogrémoch’s Bane Kapitola 120: Entemoch’s Boon Kapitola 121: Battle for Blingenstone Kapitola 122: The Search for Hub Kapitola 123: Escape from the Underdark Kapitola 124: The Overworld Kapitola 125: Insidious Experiments Kapitola 126: Back in Business Kapitola 127: Halls of the Hunting Axe Kapitola 128: The Plunging Torrents Kapitola 129: Yngukulub the Devourer Kapitola 130: Haayon the Punisher Kapitola 131: Temple of Eilistraee Kapitola 132: Larrakh and the Black Earth Kapitola 133: Amphail is Ours Kapitola 134: The Homecoming Kniha V. Smečka Kapitola 135: The New Fort Kapitola 136: Oallhelm Kapitola 137: Deadsnows Kapitola 138: Pimp my Cart Kapitola 139: Cart Wars Kategorie:Book of Many Things